


不信之交

by Constance_TaroPie



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, OOC warning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_TaroPie/pseuds/Constance_TaroPie
Summary: 伪·月球中世纪AU/这就是一篇肉/别问，问就是作者ooc这是，兰斯洛特作为法国的领主在访问不列颠的时候不但被亚瑟王所赏识还被拉去联姻，而对象刚好是那个他讨厌的辅佐官阿格规文，然后英法百年和平毁于高文选妹摩根选女的故事。……我究竟写了什么东西？
Relationships: Agravain/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber, 兰斯洛特/TS！阿格规文
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	不信之交

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢 推特ID： 立派萨满厨 的脑洞，虽然让我给毁了……

外面的庆典已经有了收尾的迹象，狂欢的人群在酒精的作用下从烂醉的呼喝歌唱到醺醺然的发笑,舞步凌乱，吟游诗人的弦也断断续续地打着颤音。兰斯洛特走过长长的甬道，对面拿着捧着衣篓和水盆的两个侍女边走边低声交谈着什么，直到他走近了些才猛然察觉，那两个女孩儿退到墙边，手里保持着托举的姿势屈膝行礼并恭顺地低下了头，只有在他走过他们的时候他用余光瞥到其中一个女孩儿快速且轻微的抬了下头，他看不清她的脸，但那目光滑过他后转瞬即逝，连带着一点微妙的敬畏和同情。

他本可以叫住她，叫来管家或者贴身男仆训斥这个大胆的女仆，然后安排她去厨房刷上一个月的餐盘，就好像他真的被冒犯到了一样。但他最终还是没有那样做，这种安排本来就不适合人人可以欢庆的日子，这一天本该没有劳作和赋税，只有狂欢和痛饮美酒。兰斯洛特觉得烦躁透了，他很久没有体会过这样的心情， _烦恼的人两个就够了，不需要再添上一个_ ，他这么想着推开了卧室厚重的木门。

透过蜡烛和壁炉里熊熊燃烧的橙色火光，他看见一个人正坐在床上用梳子打理着头发。那个人听到了他开门时的声响——当然他也没有尝试放轻脚步——于是放下了梳子放在床头柜上，那双浅灰色的眼睛正盯着他，像是许久未见天日的雪原冰挂猛然暴露在天日之下，打量着他的凝视里也带着一股微弱的冷淡，怪异的片刻沉默后扬那人起眉毛给了他个假到不能再虚伪的微笑，嘲讽和自我鄙夷在光亮下昭然若揭。

“我以为你打算去客房或者马厩将就一晚。”

兰斯洛特再度感觉不舒服起来，被灌下的酒液在胃里翻腾着，烦躁不安的心情升腾到心脏的位置又被他按下，他干脆扯下披风和外套扔在地上，迎着那目光走了过去。

他当然知道那是谁，卡美洛君王为他安排的联姻对象，纽带的另一端，卡美洛里以阴谋诡计和残酷刑法为人知晓的辅佐官，他稍早时刻迎娶的新婚妻子，阿格规文。

“这是我的城堡，阿格规文——我以为你会换了衣服在书房里挑灯夜战。”兰斯洛特毫不犹豫地还击了回去，阿格规文对他的厌恶不是一天两天了，兰斯洛特还记得她把决战的文书扔在他面前昂着头叫他滚到南边最远线的战场上时的样子，那是离王城最远的一条战线，谁都知道来去边要花费两个月的时间，亚瑟王只是部下了作战的策略，人手的分派则由辅佐官和内务官商议，在亚瑟王提及阿格规文的名字的时候，特里斯坦甚至睁开眼睛同情的看了他一眼。

——啊，同情。他又想到了那个大胆的侍女。远方的民众也许并不知晓，只当作是一次骑士和贵族间的通婚和劳作时节里难得一见的狂欢，但这段婚姻本来就是为了他的母国和卡美洛的和平——没有比这更讽刺的了，在这间卧室里都不见得能有和平存在。

阿格规文的假笑仍然没有变化，她不但没有像兰斯洛特想的那样一把把梳子扔到他脸上然后披上披风离开，反而坐直了身子抬头着他。顽固不化的寒冰在烛光下熠熠生辉，兰斯洛特低头俯视她高而消瘦的颧骨，他注意到对方苍白的嘴唇比往日微现红润，连脸颊上也带着一点奇特的嫣红，他本能地觉得一旁的烛光太过灼热，他想要熄灭一盏烛台，却被阿格规文拉住了衬衣的带子。

“你今晚必须待在这里，兰斯洛特。”她的笑容消失了，“我也一样，王和贵国的使臣不会希望看到我把你从这里扔出去的情景——王选择了我，我有必须要履行的义务。”她的声音轻而急促，她努力压低了自己的声线，拽着带子的手却没有松开，“配合我，我可以考虑明天再把你派到其他任务上去，湖上骑士兰斯洛特。”

“你又想背着王做什么呢——”兰斯洛特本来没有退让的打算，他当然会留下，现在他们和两个国家捆绑在一起了，个人的意愿已经没多大意义，哪怕所谓的“婚姻”从婚礼开始就名存实亡，他也只能把自己的情绪暂时按压下来。他本来打算掰开阿格规文攥着他衣带的手再熄了蜡烛，但当他握住那只手时，入手的高热让他皱起了眉头，他终于回味过来“——你不太对劲，阿格规文——”

阿格规文仍然看着他，眼神却稍微有些涣散,她眨了眨眼睛是图保持清醒，兰斯洛特的另一只手贴上了她肩膀和颈部连接的地方，让她顺势半靠在床帮和枕头上，他所触碰到的肌肤一片滚烫，像是被炉火烧热的一汪沸水。他猛然意识到了什么，在这之前的酒宴上每个人都在推杯换盏，在他接过特里斯坦和高文拿来的酒水一饮而尽时，洛特王的王妃摩根正拎着裙摆踱步朝着阿格规文走去。

“——你喝了摩根给你的麦芽酒。”他顿了一下，用肯定的语气继续说道，“那酒有问题。”

“摩根是个疯子，”她直呼她母亲的名字时兰斯洛特的眉毛紧紧拧在了一起，于是她又露出了微笑，这回多了几分轻蔑，兰斯洛特只当由来已久的宣泄，“我知道那酒有问题——她是个妖女，但这场仪式很重要，她和父亲端来的酒我必须得喝。”

她抬起头来看着兰斯洛特，烛光的折射在她浅色的虹膜上流转，像是初春时节刚刚解冻的湖泊上漂泊的冰壳，寒冷，湿润又春意盎然，“我说过，我有我的义务。”

她稍微歪头让兰斯洛特的手掌以更大的面积遮覆在她的脖子上，“——我们相互厌恶的程度也差不多，兰斯洛特——没有一点助力，你觉得我会对你有 _兴趣_ 吗？”

接下来的事情几乎如同急风骤雨，相互的挑衅也都到了这份上了,兰斯洛特俯下身子一口咬在了阿格规文的颈侧，某种微妙的挫败感促使着他咬得重了一些，阿格规文缩瑟了一下身子没有叫出声，手却松开了他的衣带，抓紧了层层铺叠的被褥和床单。她闭上了眼睛，直挺挺地仰面躺着任由兰斯洛特解开了她的睡衣。

不情愿的新郎终于有机会好好打亮他那同样抗拒的新娘了，某一瞬间他竟然产生了只有他们彼此才能理解对方的想法。阿格规文的脸颊随着药力的升腾愈发红润，黑发凌乱地摊散在枕头上，呼吸浅而急促，时不时发出轻微的喘息声。他解开了对方睡袍繁亘复杂的穿线，苍白的身体展现在他面前。阿格规文的眼皮闭合得更加用力了，她假装不在意这一切，但梗住的颈间勒出了青筋。

“你现在说出来的话我可以让侍女去打盆冷水，阿格规文。”兰斯洛特把她的头发从脸颊上拨开，“趁人之危不是不是骑士之道——虽然你也不是什么需要救助的人就是了。”

“闭嘴，兰斯洛特，这种时候停下来是因为你不行吗？”阿格规文睁开了眼睛，她抬起腿用膝盖顶了顶骑士的大腿内侧，在蹭到胯下的时候轻蔑地笑了笑，“你也没你自己说的那么高尚不是吗？”

“你没必要把我当成你救助的贵妇，骑士，那只能让我想起摩根那个疯女人——”

她的话戛然而止，因为兰斯洛特的手向下探去轻柔地覆上了她小腹下双腿间的缝隙，她猛地吸了一口气然后合上了双腿，也夹住兰斯洛特的胳膊。

“真没意见的话麻烦你松开好吗？手和腿都是。”兰斯洛特尚能活动的手指轻轻拨弄着柔软的阴唇，还没有探入这两瓣屏障便已经感受到了湿漉漉的体液粘在了指尖。在他稍稍施加压力的时候阿格规文的身体紧绷也夹得更紧，他本想去亲一亲她的膝盖，但如果那么做也许阿格规文会一脚就踹过来，虽然明日训练场上同僚们挤眉弄眼的调笑排在他所需要担心的事情列表的最后一位，他还是甩开了那个想法，只是俯下身体让手肘撑在阿格规文的脸颊旁，安抚性地摸了摸她的头发。

阿格规文的手从他开始解她的睡衣时就紧紧地抓着床单，把亚麻布揉得起皱，兰斯洛特的呼吸落在她的额头上，离得太近了，在她闭上眼睛的时候一个吻落在了她的额头上，兰斯洛特的嘴唇比她的体温还要凉些，吻的触感干燥而柔软，然后是眼帘上，她把头转了过去一点，本该落在鼻梁上的那一下则落在了颧骨上。腿间的黏腻感让她感到不适，而体液还在不断涌出，她忽然感受到了从胃里涌起的压力，兰斯洛特的手抚摸着褶皱和小阴唇，试探性地在入口戳刺，然后一根手指探入了她柔软的体内，被体液浸泡得温热湿滑的甬道收缩着较紧。那股压力上升到了她的咽喉，她觉得自己的咽喉也被梗住了，双脚在被单上滑动，夹着兰斯洛特小臂的大腿也在颤抖。

她在恍惚间睁开了眼睛，身体的潮热愈发热烈，思想却坠入了寒冷的冰雪，那是——摩根，阿格规文张着嘴却没有声音发出来，那是生下她的那个女人的名字正堵着她的喉管， _母亲_ 。她睁开眼睛看向兰斯洛特并呼出了肺里仅存的那口热气，没由来地被一阵恐惧和焦虑贯穿了全身，和情潮一起捂住了她的鼻喉，让她无法呼吸。这是摩根会做的事情，她如此清晰的想着， _这是母亲曾经做过的事情_ ，赤裸着和人交合，然后——

“阿格规文，阿格规文。”耳边忽然传来了呼唤声，随后后背被人扶起，一股凉风突破了闭合的窗口钻入了床帐里。血液上涌后带来的眩晕感还没有完全消退，她眨了眨眼睛的功夫一只手扶在了她的颈边，拇指磨蹭着耳后帮她缓解不适，而兰斯洛特紫色的虹膜出现在了眼前。

之后的几分钟里沉默充斥了整间屋子，兰斯洛特让她靠着自己的手掌，耐心地手指在后颈上不轻不重地按摩，直到阿格规文的喘息慢慢平复下来。不知道是不是那缕冷风的作用，又或者是坐起来后血液流回了该涌入的脏器，旋转的世界慢慢归于原位，阿格规文松开了握紧的手，却发现不知何时她不再是握着床单，而是兰斯洛特另一只手的手腕。

“我说了你没必要勉强自己。”长久的沉默过后兰斯洛特收回了托着她脸颊的手，阿格规文看向那双紫色的眼睛，她还没有完全回过神来，兰斯洛特误解了她的沉默，从旁边随手拿了几个羽毛枕头垫在阿格规文的身后，阿格规文只是注视着他的动作，随着他的指引靠在了那堆柔软的垫子上，“你一向不吝啬表达如何厌恶我不是吗？辅佐官阁下。”

“为什么不说出来呢？”

他把阿格规文的头发别在耳后，然后叹了口气，“那杯酒里除了催情的药物还放了什么东西？她还没大胆到在仪式上明目张胆奉上毒药——说吧，除了那杯酒她还干了什么？”

“你想让我告诉你我知道的——这样明天你就可以去王座前控诉辅佐官是摩根的间谍和眼线，是这样吗？湖上骑士。”阿格规文的声音沙哑，连她自己都有点惊讶。她的头脑依旧昏沉，欲火仍在燃烧，暴露在冷风里皮肤依旧滚烫，她看着兰斯洛特，发出了一声嗤笑。

兰斯洛特不置可否，他碰了碰阿格规文指尖，见她没有甩开就顺势握住了对方掌心向上朝自己摊开的手。阿格规文的手比之前更加滚烫了，那是药力蒸腾的缘故，连指缝间的肌肤都是热得惊人，“也只有你能想到这一步不是吗阿格规文？这么说是因为你了解我，还是你自己就是这样的人？”

阿格规文抓着兰斯洛特的手把他拉近自己，呼吸时带出的热气落在兰斯洛特的脸上。她仰头看着那双眼睛，明亮的紫色因为光线的暗淡显得更深，然而还是一样透亮，也许是真的烧的神智不清了，她学着兰斯洛特之前的动作把手放在了他的脸颊上。

“是摩根。”她玩弄着对方鬓间的头发，捻起一缕放在指尖摩擦。

“嗯？”

“你以为是谁做的引荐——卡美洛的辅佐官和第一骑士不和不是人尽皆知的吗？又是谁最想把这片她得不到的土地引入战火。”

兰斯洛特松开了她的手掌，手指划过手臂上的皮肤一路向上，最后落在了她的脖子上。“是摩根王妃一手促成的？一石两鸟，王和我的故国。”

“三只鸟，我，”她几乎能碰到他的鼻尖，“算上你的话四只。”

她又回到了之前的状态里，拉住了兰斯洛特控制住自己脖颈的手，牵引着它直至小腹。

“继续。”她闭上了眼睛。

“这就是你说的义务吗？”他凑到她的耳边轻声问到，那只手一路向下重新回到了阿格规文的两腿之间，“放松点，别绷的那么紧，阿格规文。”

他轻轻咬了咬她的耳垂，阿格规文依旧捧着他的脸，于是他顺势抵住了她的额头。在他的手指重新触碰到阴唇时他听到阿格规文哼了一声。

“可以吗？”他低声询问，直到身下的人勉强点了点头才继续。

他拨开了那两片保护性的花瓣，最顶端的阴蒂稍微探出了一点头，他的指尖湿润，借着粘稠滑腻的体液他用拇指按压揉搓着那颗红色的小珠子，阿格规文的身体蜷了起来，但很快又颤抖着打开。她稍微抬起腰迎合着他手指的动作，快感涌上大脑屏蔽了其他的感觉。兰斯洛特善用重剑，因此手上也留下了厚厚的茧子，当他的拇指上粗糙的茧去拨弄那里时，阿格规文发出了像是哭泣一样的喘息。

“阿格规文，我可以继续吗？”兰斯洛特担心她还会像之前那样陷入茫然而狂乱的状态，于是他持续地询问着，在她的耳边念着她的名字。阿格规文的身体在颤抖，她咬住了嘴唇，另一只手也攀上了他的肩膀，她把呻吟声化作喘息喷在兰斯洛特的耳边，在每一声询问后快速而小幅度的点点头示意他继续，她的鼻尖随着动作一下一下的蹭着他的。

兰斯洛特的保持着用拇指摩擦阴蒂的动作，阿格规文回应着他的动作抬动腰部，她的大腿贴着兰斯洛特的腰，肌肉紧绷到近乎痉挛，在兰斯洛特又一次重重按压住了充血勃起的阴蒂时她再次仰头微微张开了嘴，兰斯洛特的食指和中指在阴道的入口探入了一个指节，体液润滑了通道，不停张开又紧缩的入口热情的绞住入侵者，像是要往外推又像是引诱着深入。  
兰斯洛特停在了入口的地方，“我可以继续吗？”

这一次他没有得到回应，阿格规文张着嘴却没有发出一点声音，她的身体颤抖着绷直，像是一张被拉到极限的弓又猛然放松落回了床上，汹涌而出的透明液体打湿了他的手。那股高潮的快感来势汹汹而强烈，她在呻吟出声前把兰斯洛特再次拉近自己，在兰斯洛特惊讶的目光里歪着头把自己的嘴唇按在了他的嘴唇上，给了他一个慌乱无措的吻。

她潮吹了。

之后发生了什么她不是特别清楚，她的意识模糊不清，快感在她的全身爆炸，神经末梢源源不断地像头脑传达感官上的刺激。兰斯洛特抚摸她的身体在她耳边低语，而她只是胡乱的点着头，兰斯洛特回应了她的吻却没有加深，但即使如此阿格规文依然觉得缺氧，她松开了他的嘴唇，无意识地轻喊了一声他的名字，回应她的是一个拥抱和腰腹间温柔地抚摸。

在兰斯洛特进入她的身体是阴道的入口被撑开，也许是药力尚未平复，又或是她对痛觉的不敏，环状肌肉被扩张没让她痛苦，但是身体深处的需求让她的小腹轻度痉挛，兰斯洛特的手揉捏着她的腰，被撑开的感觉出乎意料地缓解腹部的酸麻，她的手再度攀上了他的肩膀。意识还在逐渐清醒的阶段里，但她清晰的感觉到了肌肤相互摩擦时带来的奇妙触感。

她抬头看着兰斯洛特，他的脸上也浮现着情欲的红润，在她试图慢慢抬高腰部的时候兰斯洛特嗯了一声。

“你夹得太紧了……”兰斯洛特小声嘟囔了一句，抬手擦掉了她眼角的泪水，阿格规文才意识到之前模糊的视线是因为眼泪的涌出，她下意识地有些慌乱，并非之前的惊恐，而是肢体上的不协调。她尝试放松，调整臀部的位置，却牵动了埋藏在身体里的阴茎，被磨蹭到的阴蒂脚如实回馈了一股电流，忽如其来的快感使她忍不住呻吟了一声。

而兰斯洛特也不好受，他忍受着自己的性器被柔软而湿热的甬道包裹着，在阿格规文试着松开收缩的肌肉时借着体液的润滑缓缓滑出一点再挺入。阿格规文的呻吟声让他知道他蹭到了她的敏感点。

她的眼神再次有些涣散，这一次兰斯洛特主动去亲吻她的嘴唇，她闭上眼睛，在兰斯洛特凑过来的时候轻轻咬了一下他，然后张开嘴加深了那个吻。她的乳首挺立着，在摇摆中来回摩擦过兰斯洛特的胸膛，轻微的缺氧和重新升腾的快感让她再度沉沦到情欲之中。流失的体力逐渐跟不上欲望的驱动，她用大腿环住了兰斯洛特的腰试图稳住，而兰斯洛特的动作也愈发激烈。高潮来临的时候她依旧感受到了手足无措的轻微焦虑，她把下巴抵在兰斯洛特的肩膀上，学着他之前所做的在他耳畔轻声呼喊着他的名字，落在额头上的吻安抚着她，她里颤抖着攀上顶峰，她伸出手环住了兰斯洛特的脖子，而兰斯洛特则将她用更加收紧的拥抱环在怀中。

兰斯洛特侧卧着，阿格规文的后背靠着他的胸膛，他让她枕着他的一只手臂，另一只则横在她的腰间轻轻揉捏。他用指尖描绘出她的伤疤，疤痕皮肤的触感粗糙不平，他忽然想起了阿格规文所说的，她的确不是需要他救助的少女和贵妇，她是阿格规文，和他同席落坐的圆桌骑士，身着黑盔的王城将领。但现在她也是他的妻子了，不管他的想法如何。

他的手在靠近肚脐的位置被阿格规文抓住，兰斯洛特默不作声地把五指插入她的指缝中转而扣住她的手掌，而阿格规文也没有挣开。

“有些事情我没有必要和你说，不是吗？兰斯洛特。”最后还是阿格规文打破了良久的寂静，她的意识虽然因为体力的不支在沉睡的边缘摇摇欲住，但思维却远比喝下麦芽酒后清晰。药力在情爱后退去，睡衣不知道被谁在混乱中扔下了床，她的体温不足以再对抗那一丝夜间的寒意，但兰斯洛特就靠在她身后，她也只是在身上盖了一层薄毯。

“你不会相信我，就像我也不会信任你。”她摇了摇头，“你仍然不信我之前对你说的那些话，不对吗？”

她稍稍松开相扣的十指，但兰斯洛特却没有她预料之中一般把手拿开，于是她转过身来等待急风骤雨。

然而她等到的只有一声短暂的叹息，“我的确不相信你，阿格规文。”兰斯洛特的声音从头顶传来，她昏昏沉沉，但听到后还是发出了一声轻笑。

“你将摩根描绘成意图对卡美洛不利的妖女，而你正是她的女儿，阿格规文，”他抚摸着她的后背，将目光投向窗外，窗外黑夜依旧，但东方的地平线上已经亮起了一点微弱的清光。他沉默一阵子后才再次开口，“所以我不会相信你说的话，我会一直看着你的，为了王的卡美洛，直到最后。”

阿格规文没有再出声。

“——不过眼下，你要先沐浴吗？我可以摇铃叫侍女——阿格规文？”

他轻声喊了喊刚刚还在和他针锋相对的人的名字，然而阿格规文依旧没有出声，他低头在看到阿格规文已经睡过去了，她把脸埋在他的怀里，手放在他的胸膛上。她的呼吸声虽然轻微却平稳绵长，于是他在她的头发上落下了一个不带情欲的晚安吻，阿格规文哼了一声却没有醒过来。

“那就先睡吧，过一会儿再洗也没什么。”他不禁笑了笑，“睡吧——我会一直看着你的，我的夫人。”

【end，probably】

【ps：当天晚上喝醉的高文在外面吹风，想到好兄弟的卧室里究竟会上演怎样的真·腥风血雨被生生吓醒了酒，索性无人伤亡，可喜可贺，可喜可贺，Amen——】

**Author's Note:**

> 你看完了！！！
> 
> ......yeah, I’m sorry, I don’t know what I wrote, I really don’t ; _ ; leave me a comment if you will
> 
> ......I’m, so, so, so sorry.


End file.
